


Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

by paladarns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Jewish Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Shot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Short One Shot, davekat - Freeform, it's lit, jewish dave strider, sorry it's so shitty ;-;, yrag i lost inspiration in the middle of this but i didn't want to abandon it so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladarns/pseuds/paladarns
Summary: this is not a christmas fic it's a new years fic and yeah





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really ooc and lazy writing but oh whale enjoy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You wake up at the loud music that _started_ downstairs. You look around, catch the bright red numbers on the clock that read 10:32 pm. What the hell. Did you sleep all day? You put your feet on the shaking floor and you feel the bass ripple through your body. It's not even a good bass.

You stumble across the room and reach the door knob. As said before, the music _started downstairs_. But when you turned the door knob and only inched it open, the multiple, obnoxious screaming of "ROCKIN' AROUND THE CHRISTMAS TREE" traveled up the stairs and into your ears. You ball your fists up, ready to yell at any one who pulled this stunt. You wobble downstairs and before you can say anything, you notice no one is here. But the only asshole you live with. (God why'd it have to be him that you fell in love with?) He was in his underwear and knee high socks, shuffling around the [naked] Christmas tree. You and Dave took off all of the ornaments the other day, but Dave continued to keep the tree up, completely disregarding your continuous complaints. 

He moon walks around to the front of the tree until he sees you, lifts his sunglasses, winks, and continues to moon walk (terribly). You shout over the music, "DAVE. TURN THAT SHIT OFF." You walk over to the boom box that Dave insisted you'd get and you mash all the buttons that look close to what might be the off button. You only make the music louder. 

Now Dave is head banging and "air-guitaring" around the tree, yelling, "YOU WILL GET A SENTIMENTAL FEELING, WHEN YOU HEEEAAAARRR"  
You are definitely not feeling very sentimental now. You finally find the red OFF button and slam your hand on it, the hell music abruptly stopping. "What the hell Karkat?" Dave says standing there, obviously pissed off.

You stand, rubbing your eyes and approaching Dave to jab his chest with a blunt finger. "What the hell back at you Dave becuase it's 11 at night and Christmas is over. Also, I've been sleeping all day. Why was this your way of waking me up?"

"Because it's New Year's eve and it's a time to be alive, and Christmas may be over, but Hanukkah isn't. So I do what i want," He says, voice scratchy from all the yelling he just did.

"You see, all this would have been fine if our other friends were here and there was a party going on. The sad part, Dave, is that you're all alone down here."

"Awee, you're here now right?" He says, snaking his arm around you and puckering his lips, expecting a kiss. You push his lips away and squirm out of his hold, "Not for long, I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

 

 

"Oh come on Karkat, you have to stay up, it's almost 12," Dave was yanking your leg in order to drag you out of bed, but you had a vice grip on the head board and you had no intentions of letting go anytime soon.  
Suddenly, Dave drops your legs. You screw your eyes open and look back, hoping the coast is clear. The room is empty, no signs of Dave anywhere, so you pry your fingers from the board and slide under the covers, letting the enthralling trance of sleep veil you.

That is, until you feel arms around you and you are aggressively pulled out of bed.  
You don't know how to react, so you kick behind you to (hopefully) punt the douche in the shame globes. It works. Dave groans and drops you, curling up on the floor into a ball and making wheezing noises. You puff out your chest in pride, but notice there's no need to sleep now because you are fully awake. And also Dave has the blanket in between him and the floor, biting it.

 

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd just celebrated with me."  
"This wouldn't have happened if you'd just let me sleep," You say, handing Dave an ice pack. You sit in the seat across from the couch, watching in amusement as Dave shoves the pack down his draws. "We missed it anyways."

"What did we miss?" You ask innocently, but you know what you missed. 

"We missed 12:00. It's 12:04 now. My plan was to pull out the kazoos and confetti and booze and get wasted and then kiss on the 0 and then make drunken love, thanks a lot you evil bastard," Dave says it half assed while he rubs his face, and you can't tell if he's joking or he's just tired now. 

You sigh and stand up, slouching and waddling over to the couch. You sit on the edge and lean over to peck Dave's lips, a kiss that Dave immediately chases after, but you push him down to lay back onto the couch. You simply say "No," and leave to go upstairs. Dave calls after you, saying, "You fucking tease! Where's the drunken love?" The last part is mumbled, but you can hear it loud and clear. 

You comeback with, "You can't do anything with a broken bulge, Dave."


End file.
